Life of Vongola Decimo
by mushuxlll
Summary: Tsuna finally took over as Vongola Decimo at 18 and now the 22 year old must face the challenges that comes with the title; from rival families, crazy guardians, heartbreaks and trying to balance the mafia world with the regular world.


A/N: First fanfic and will admit not the greatest writer but I'm trying. Constructive criticism happily welcomed or just reviews would be great.

**_"Be not afraid of darkness, some are born great, _**

**_some achieve greatness _**

**_and some have greatness thrust upon them."_**

**_William Shakespeare _**

In the early mornings of the Vongola Mansion, one can hear the maids and butlers quietly going about their morning routine, the chefs preparing breakfast, and the others organizing themselves for the next shift. But if one listens very carefully, one can hear a certain someone swiftly walking down the halls towards the landlord's room. That man quickly glanced at his watch and quicken his pace when he realized they are going to be late. As he rounded the corner, he saw two burly men standing guard outside the targeted room. When the two men saw the lone man looming towards them, they each placed their hands on the handle and opened the door while the man walked right in.

The man was greeted by a calm darkness as he looked toward the bed on the far side of the room. He strode over to the large red curtains decorating the windows and pulled them apart, letting the sunrays explode into the room. The figure on the bed squirmed and moaned as the sunlight hit his face. The man walked to the bed and pulled the blanket off the figure.

"Tenth! Please wake up, you are late!" Yelled the man.

The figure on the bed just rolled onto his stomach and moaned. "One more minute Hayato..." As he dozed off.

Gokudera Hayato, the right hand man of the tenth boss of the Vongola Mafia, was usually very patient with his boss but today was a day of great importance, a day one cannot be late for. "Tenth, I apologize but this is important! Your meeting with the Agnello Family is in 20 minutes!

The figure continued to squirm for a few more seconds then what Hayato said registered in his head. He quickly sat up on his bed and turned towards Hayato and yelled out, "Oh no!"

He quickly turned to get off his bed and then got caught around his blanket and fell off the bed. He untangled himself and ran towards the bathroom and yelled over his shoulder, "Hayato, please grab a suit in my closet!" And ran into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Four men walked out of the mansion, two men shook hands. The man on the right began speaking, "Thank you for everything Decimo. I must admit that I was unsure of what to expect when I am to meet you but I was relieved to see that you are everything that I have heard. I am excited to explore this new alliance between the Agnello and Vongola Familiga."

Decimo just smiled, "I'm glad this worked out well. I am still new to this and I am looking forward to what I can learn from a man who led such an amazing family such as the Agnello. It's been a pleasure Don Agnello and I look forward to this alliance also."

Don Agnello just smiled and bid farewell and walked towards his ride. As the Don and his right hand man, climbed into the car and drove away from the mansion, the Don asked his old friend, "What is it?"

The man just looked at his boss and asked, "I never question any of your decisions but this one I must ask, is it really wise to trust the young Vongola? He is inexperience, naive and for such a young man to lead the most powerful family in the world, would he not easy to corrupt?

After hearing his most trusted friend, the Don just smiled. "This is true that he is inexperience and perhaps a bit naive but he is not a man to be someone's pawn."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Did you not see his eyes?" The Don laughed a bit at the confused look in his friend's face. "When we were talking about the future of our Families, he had a clear and unwavering look of determination that we will stand strong no matter the obstacle. I have been in this world for a very long time and lost hope. But that young man just gave this old man some faith."

The man just looked at his boss and saw a look in his eyes that he hasn't seen in a while. The man just sat back and looked out the window, watching as the mansion disappear behind the morning fog. Tsunayoshi Sawada...I wonder what kind of man he will turn out to be."

A/N : Thoughts on how I did or what you think will be helpful.


End file.
